


Sanders Siblings

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Protective Siblings, the sides are quadruplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Dr Emile Picani, a professional couples counsellor was given the task of raising not one, not two, not even three or four but five younger brothers. He didn't see this as a burden but when you have one brother fresh out of collage and the other four still in high school the drama can be a bit much.





	1. Meet the family

The eldest of Emile's younger brothers is Thomas. Thomas has just finished college and wanted to continue with a career in musical theatre.

Then there was the quadruplets. First there was Patton, the perfect mixture of child and adult, he had an amazing sense of wonder and a proclivity for dad jokes and looking after his siblings be it his older or younger brothers.

Next was Roman, ever the drama king, he planned on following in his elder brother Thomas' footsteps. This young high schooler is the human embodiment of a Disney prince. 

Virgil came next, Virgil was quiet, only being seen when he wants to be seen, his dark aesthetic closing him off from everyone, including his family.

Lastly, Logan, now Logan is a small kid with a huge brain. His siblings swear he's smarter than all of them. However Logan does use his smarts to hide his emotions and appears to come off as cold and calculated, he has been described as being to his eldest brothers as being almost robotic.

Having all four of the quadruplets in the same school has always been shocking to the teachers, as despite looking similar the four of them had vastly different personalities, each one was unique and special in their own way. But because they looked similar they were constantly, accidentally getting one another into scrapes and potential trouble.


	2. On the average morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how an average day at the home of the six brothers would go.

On an average day the 2 eldest of the quadruplets would come home happily, loudly proclaiming about how their day went as everybody loved Patton Sanders as he was so nice and had the biggest heart in the school and Roman Sanders was rather popular and was renowned around the school for being the prince, a nickname that stuck after being cast as the lead in his middle school play.

However Virgil and Logan would slink in avoiding the others as much as possible as during their day at school, Virgil Sanders would not be able to avoid the name calling, he already suffered with anxiety and the name calling didn't help. As for Logan Sanders being the smallest of the four and the smartest did not bode well for his time in high school, the youngest sibling hid the fact that the words and occasional punches got to him, he had also gotten quite adept at covering up his bruises, using makeup he 'borrowed' from both Virgil and Roman and constantly wearing polo shirts paired with his favourite necktie and his thick framed glasses.


	3. Morning routines

On this particular day Emile had many appointments for his therapy sessions and he had left for work early to get a head start. Leaving Thomas to wake the quadruplets and make sure they actually go to school.

Thomas figured he'd start with waking up the eldest of his four younger brothers, knowing that Patton would be the easiest to wake. After waking Patton and the others Thomas grabbed some bowls and set out some cereal as he of course couldn't cook. All four teenagers came downstairs in their pyjamas, their hair in disarray, their nightwear matched their personalities, Patton's pyjamas were covered in a cute pattern of puppies and kittens with light blue pants, Roman was sporting pj's that had been custom made just for him on the shirt it had a crown printed on it with the words 'Prince Roman' scrawled across it in red writing so it matched the red pants he paired it with. Both Virgil and Logan's pyjamas were almost the same except where Virgil's were checked with black and purple, Logan's were checked with black and royal blue. 

"good morning" Thomas greeted cheerfully, getting a chorus of good mornings back. Soon all the boys were either eating quietly or loudly talking about their activities for the day. How Patton had been chosen to be a big brother of sorts and show a new student around and how Roman, who had spoken non stop for months about the schools upcoming musical was naturally going to audition for the lead part. 

All the boys soon made their way back upstairs so they could get ready, when their teeth were brushed and they were clean they all began assembling their outfits for the day.

Roman Sanders was quick to notice, whilst sat at his vanity that an important piece of his makeup that he needed to compliment today's outfit was missing. At first he thought that must mean that Virgil had taken it, Virgil being the only one of his brothers that used makeup on a regular basis but when asked Virgil responded with, "I've got my own why would i need yours?" which Roman thought was fair enough, so he thought that either one of his other siblings had taken it or he had lost it and he hoped it as the former.

Neither Thomas or Patton had seen his makeup and he knew Emile did not wear makeup and he was not here to ask. That meant that his logical brother was his last viable option but he questioned why he had that thought , what would little logical Logan want with his makeup.

Logan took the longest to get ready recently, the others thought it was because because he always had his head buried in those factual books of his and probably because he was the youngest or that he thought he could learn more without school because he was insanely smart. However if Roman's hypothesis turned out to be true it would explain a lot. Roman examined the evidence, just as Logan would have done but he ultimately decided to charge hastily up to Logan's room.


	4. Roman finds out

He didn't bother knocking, it wasn't like he hadn't seen his younger brother get ready before and sure to his surprise he found his younger brother sitting in front of his own mirror using Roman's missing makeup, but why?

Logan stopped what he was doing with a jump and it was at that point that Roman could see the bruise on his brothers face that was partially covered by makeup and must have been previously covered by his bangs.

Roman tried not to show surprise. He walked up to his little brother as calmly as he could. Logan's eyes began to well up. Roman put a hand on his shoulder. "who has done this?" he said taking Logan by the wrist, rubbing his thumb over another bruise he had found there.

"you-you-you're not angry with me because i took your makeup?" Logan sniffled.

"course not, you're my little brother" Roman responded.

Logan stuttered he had no idea what to say to his brother. "it-it's nothing anyways Roman, i was just testing my hypothesis as to why both you and Virgil like using makeup" he quickly thought up what could be deemed as a scientific answer.

Roman was quick to catch on to his brothers deflection. "i don't give a dragon's toenail about the makeup... what i want to know is who dares hurt my little brother" Roman said, noticing more and more bruises. Cupping Logan's face with his hands. Logan's glasses began to steam up, as his eyes began to overflow.

"it's nothing Ro'" Logan mumbled.

"well if they're not bruises then my names not Prince Roman" Roman said protectively.

"i just fell the other day, it's not a big deal" Logan responded quickly.

"Lo', this is a big deal, this is a huge deal, there's no way you got those bruises from falling over, please Lo', talk to me, i want to help" Roman replied, hating to see tears in his brothers eyes but he knew it meant he was getting somewhere.

"i-i'm fine Roman, don't worry about me" Logan sniffled. Roman had no idea what to do but he thought he could channel Patton and he pulled Logan into his arms and just held his brother.

Logan did nothing but cry into his brothers shirt.

"shhh, it's ok Lo' , you're ok, you're ok, you're safe, i'm here, i won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Roman vowed pressing a kiss to the top of his younger brothers head.


End file.
